A Little London Girl A Greyson Chance Fanfic
by Serena4aChance
Summary: This is my story... AHLS is for my friend. Hope you like it   You should know what I own and what I don't...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

London, it's the best place in the world for me. I love this city.

Well, I could do without all the rain, but I just love this place. It seems so rich and famous and so old-timed, so historical, just a beautiful place, personally. And when it snows, watching all the snow start to blanket up on the sidewalks and the streets, people bustling about, it's a pretty sight, well, at least for me.

I loved all the sights here. Big Ben, the London Ferris Wheel – what a beautiful sight it is from there! – The London Bridge, oh all the sights here! It is just… awesome!

Just when I thought that London couldn't get any better, _he_ showed up and it changed us – my friends, the kids at school, the people here, even me.

The first time I ever saw him was when I was hurrying home after school one chilly afternoon, and I decided to take the bus because I had to hurry to the grocery store and get some food for the family. I was wearing my beige Burberry trench coat that my grandmother had saved up to get me for my birthday this year – which I had been so excited about, for it was so stylish, so expensive, and so warm – dark denim blue jeans, black gloves, black fuzzy boots, and my charcoal-colored knitted beret that my mother made – she knits many different things and tries to sell them online – and I sewed on a couple of buttons on the side for style. I looked epic.

I got off the bus at the grocery store, got the few things I needed, and, still being a whiles away from home, set the bags next to me on the bench and sighed, seeing my breath float out of my mouth. I smiled. I loved winter.

I didn't even notice the guy that came to sit next to me on the bench to wait for the bus until we were getting on. I got lucky, for this bus actually had an empty seat. "Hey, can I sit here?" the guy asked, and I said he could.

He only looked about my age, a little taller than me. He wore a beanie hat, a black coat, and blue jeans. He flipped his brown hair out of his eyes and rubbed his hands to try to get warm. I smiled for a second, a laughing one. "Cold, are you?" I asked. He looked over at me, still rubbing his hands. He had brown eyes and he smiled back.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold out today, isn't it?" he asked.

"I hope it snows," I sighed. "I love the snow."

He nodded in agreement. "Why do you like the snow so much?"

I closed my blue eyes, imagining the scene as I described it. "I dunno, it's just so beautiful. Watching it from the window as it drifts down slowly, writing things on the fog on the windows, watching the kids playing in the snow, the couples holding hands and pulling close for warmth, people hustling down the street. It's all just seems so calm… and quiet… and peaceful. It's really just so beautiful."

I opened them and looked back at him, seeing that he was listening to every word I had said. I smiled nervously. "Heh, I rambled on a little bit there, didn't I?"

He shook his head. "That's a good reason to love the snow," he agreed. "That's some of the best moments of life."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," I said. I pushed my ginger hair out of my blue eyes. "I'm Annie." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Greyson," he introduced as well, and shook my hand. "I'm not gonna be here in London for long, though. I'm just on a vacation this week. Today, tomorrow, and the day after that are my only free days here, though. Sunday I go back home."

"Oh?" I said. "What do you do about school?"

"I'm homeschooled," he replied, biting his bottom lip. I could tell he was keeping some kind of secret.

"Hey, if you're free tomorrow, how about meeting me at Big Ben tomorrow?" I asked. "I can show you all the best places around here."

"You're a local?" he asked. I nodded. "You don't sound like you are."

"Oh, ha-ha, I don't know why I don't have an English accent, if that's what you're wondering," I laughed. "But, after thirteen years of living with these people, you can pick up a good fake accent, such as –." A tomato dropped on the floor from one of my grocery bags. "Oh, bloody hell, that blasted tomato just jumped out of my bag onto the floor!"

Greyson laughed. "That was a good one!" he laughed as I picked up the tomato. I felt a little self-conscious, but I decided to just laugh it off. It was the best solution.

"Ha-ha, if you lived with these people your whole life, you could do the same," I laughed. Just then, as the bus stopped, Greyson got off, and I realized that we had passed my stop, so I got off too. He looked a little confused, and I explained that I had missed my stop. "But, seriously though, if you're off just go to Big Ben tomorrow after school, and I can show you around," I added.

"When does school get out for you?" he asked just as I was about to run and leave.

"2:30, I'll be there at about 2:45. See you then!" I called behind me as I ran off back home. _Yes, finally!_ I thought, smiling. _I have a friend!_

*author's note*

Sorry chapter 1 was so short, but whaddya think? This is the story for me, since I'm in the middle of typing _A Heart like Stone_ for my friend. I wanna at least get one chapter/part of each story out a day. Hopefully this works! Wish me luck(; 1,000 words lol


	2. Chapter 2

(*author's note* Okay sooo I made a typo in the first part… it was a critical one so I have to share it here: Her name ain't Annie. Her name's Serenity. And I also know that the London Ferris Wheel is actually called the London Eye, but I forgot that when I was typing Chapter 1. Okay. That's all. Enjoy.)

**Chapter 2:**

The school wasn't that far from Big Ben – if I ran, it would take me about fifteen minutes to get there – but I hated running in a skirt. One of my favorite things to do was running, so I knew that I could run for fifteen minutes without stopping for a break (I would be exhausted but that's not the point). When I got there at exactly 9:45, Greyson was already waiting for me.

"I… didn't think… you would… come…" I panted, out of breath, about to collapse from exhaustion. I usually didn't run for fifteen minutes straight, but I knew what it was like.

Greyson gave me a funny smile. "Of course I'd come," he replied. "I promised." I looked up at him, and I could see his breath coming out. Today, he was wearing his black coat, jeans, a gray scarf tied around his neck, and his black beanie. I smiled. "C'mon, let's get you something to drink."

From a vending machine, Greyson bought me a water bottle and I chugged it down in no time, but it really refreshed me. "If there's snow all around us, why didn't I just take some snow and drink that?" I asked, half to myself.

"You don't know what's been in that snow though," Greyson pointed out. "And it's not snowing right now, so we know it isn't fresh snow."

"True," I agreed, tossing the water bottle into the trash can (*author* OMG I KNOW SHE SO COULD'VE RECYCLED THAT BUT NOOO SHE'S KILLING THE ENVIRONMENT :o –wtf that was random-).

"Hey, yesterday was Wednesday, so that means that you had school yesterday, right?" Greyson asked as we walked along the roads. I nodded. "Then why weren't you wearing the school uniform yesterday as well?"

I looked down at my skirt. It was pretty embarrassing; the uniform was a long red plaid skirt, a white shirt with a red plaid tie, and knee-high white socks and dressy flat shoes while I wore my beige Burberry coat over most of the outfit. "Yesterday we had a free-choice day," I replied. "We could wear whatever we wanted to for that day. We only get it once a term, so it doesn't happen too often."

"Would you rather wear what you wanted or wear your uniforms every day?" Greyson asked.

"What I wanted, of course!" I said. "I hate wearing a skirt. It's very annoying. But I guess wearing a uniform does come with advantages."

Greyson was silent for a moment. "So, where do you wanna show me first?" he asked me.

Hm, that was a good question. I was trying to find out where we were now, and decide which place was closest. "Well, I know that I wanna show you the London Eye, but we can wait until later 'cuz the view is better then, but right now we are closest to Buckingham Palace, so I can show you that, I guess, if that's where you wanna go."

"Sure," Greyson shrugged. "Sounds great. I wanted to see what it was like anyway."

"We can't go in it, but we sure can at least look at it," I told him, and he looked just slightly disappointed. "What, did you actually expect you could?"

"Ha-ha, not really, but I guess I got my hopes up just a little too high," Greyson replied, shrugging.

It wasn't long until we could see the palace (if you don't know what it looks like, search it up on Google images). "Wow, that's a bigger place than I thought," Greyson sighed, letting out a puff of steam. I smiled, loving his reaction. It reminded me of when I was a little kid, when my parents had taken me here for the first time, and I stared, wide-eyed, at all the sights.

"Here, I'll take a pic of you in front of it," I said, smiling, taking out a camera from my bag. "I wanna be a photographer when I grow up, so it's good practice. Lemme see how good I can make this."

"Okay," Greyson replied, smiling, and walked up in front of the gates. I smiled and took the picture. Luckily, there was no one walking in front of the camera at that time, which was extremely rare, and it made Greyson look like he was alone in front of the Buckingham Palace.

"Wow, that's amazing," Greyson sighed. "You're gonna have to give me a copy of that picture."

"Of course I will," I replied. "This is a rare shot, y'know. This place is always crowded with people; you got lucky because it was only you in the picture. That's amazing."

"Wow," Greyson breathed. For a second, both of us just stared at the picture, one of our hands on either side of the camera, sharing it between us. It felt so warm next to Greyson, and I could feel the heat coming from his jacket as he stood next to me, and I just melted away.

_Shit,_ I thought, pulling away quickly, letting go of the camera. Greyson looked at me, his brown eyes wide for a second. _I can't be falling in love with someone I barely know, nonetheless is leaving in three days. But… he's just so… He's got that sense around him of secrecy. I wanna know more about him. Dammit, I knew I was falling in love. Shit, shit, shit, shit, I can't be falling in love. Get this thought out of my head…_

"Hey, uh, Serenity, are you alright?" Greyson asked. I looked over at him and tried to make me sound normal again. _I can't even be friends with him again without thinking this way,_ I thought miserably. _I guess I'll try my best..._

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I replied, walking back a little closer. "That's been happening a lot lately. My train of thought just wanders and I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Hm," Greyson said, giving me back my camera and putting his hands in his pockets. "So, where to next?"

"Oh my god, I have to show you Camden Town!" I said, putting my gloved hands up to my face. "It's one of my favorite places! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him as I ran to the bus stop.

"We got here just in time!" I panted. Greyson was almost dead by the time we got on the bus, and he slumped in his seat, panting, out of breath, his cheeks red, his scarf gone.

"What happened to your scarf?" I panted. Greyson checked his neck, just then noticing it was gone.

"It must've blown off while we were running," he replied, the shrugged. "It's okay. I just get a new one. I'm surprised my hat didn't fall off, though." He laughed and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

In about a half an hour, we made it to Camden Town. Greyson stared at everything with wide eyes. "Let's go to Starbucks," I suggested. "We can get something hot to warm us up. I don't know about you, but I'm freezing!" Greyson smiled and we walked inside.

Some of the people that worked here smiled and waved at me as if they knew me, and I smiled and waved back. I could name all the people that worked here, for I usually come here about every day after school. "Serenity, you're later than usual today!" one of the girls that was manning a cash register said, smiling, as we walked up. She wore her long brown hair up in a ponytail with a Starbucks hat and apron on, and she had a cane holding her up, even though she was so young. Her gaze traveled over to Greyson. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Greyson," I introduced. "Greyson, this is Hope. She works here, and she's usually the one who always seems to take my order." Greyson smiled and greeted Hope, but his gaze was clouded with thinking. I decided that I would ask him once we sat down. When I looked at Hope, she looked like she knew the kid from somewhere.

"Why does Hope have a cane?" Greyson asked me as we sat down at a booth in front of the window.

"Oh, she was born with only one leg," I replied, looking down at my hot chocolate as I stirred some marshmallows around with my spoon. "When she was a kid her parents made the decision for her to use a wheelchair, but when she got older she could walk with a cane, and recently she got a biotic leg, but she has to get used to it, so she only has to use the cane for a little while longer." I smiled hopefully, and the two of us didn't say anything for a little bit.

"Thank you," I said. Greyson looked up and gave me a confused expression. "For not saying anything about it when we were talking to Hope. She tends to get kind of offended when someone says something about it. Just a natural habit of hers."

At that time, I knew it was a good time to show Greyson. "I guess I'm kind of like her, in a way," I sighed, and I took of my gloves and jacket and put them next to me on the seat, and my arm glinted in the weak winter sunlight as I put it up on the table for Greyson to see. He gasped in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Greyson gasped as he looked at my right arm – or at least what should've been my arm. Instead of a normal arm that everyone else had, mine was mechanical. My nerves were connected to the arm, which gave me the ability to move the arm. Metal plates covered over the cords and such.

"I was born without an arm," I sighed sadly. "This arm is just a work in progress; soon there'll be something over this so that it looks just like any other arm, but I have to get enough money to save up for it.

"This is the first arm I've ever had on my right side, and it works just fine, but I hate it. I can't get it wet, so every time I go to take a shower I have to have it taken off, and afterwards I have to have the nerves connected again, which hurts like hell, and it also depends on someone else to look after me. I just wanna be more independent, y'know?"

Greyson couldn't say anything, still shocked that I had a mechanical arm. I flexed my fingers, making sure all the nerves were still connected. "I wish I coulda known before," Greyson finally said. "I wish I coulda known you before we even met. I guess I should have told you my secret too. I'm actually –."

"Hey, Serenity!" Hope called from behind the counter, cutting off Greyson. I looked over to see her smiling. "I know you're on a date, but would you mind if you performed? I'll make sure that you get paid." The other employees looked like they had already agreed on this.

"Do we have everything we need?" I asked, still blushing from Hope calling it a date. I looked over to where I usually performed and saw everything was in place, an employee checking to make sure everything was right. _Wow, that was stupid of me,_ I thought. I turned to Greyson. "Do you mind if I performed a few songs for a little bit?" I asked.

"No, not at all," Greyson smiled. Just then, the employee had taken the microphone and tested it.

"Test," the employee said. It wasn't that loud, but it was loud enough to get attention. The regulars smiled, knowing what was going to happen next. "Okay, we have a guest performing tonight. You may have seen her before. You may have heard her before. This is local thirteen-year-old Serenity Henderson."

The audience clapped as I got up. "Knock 'em dead," Greyson smiled and winked as I got up. I sat down at the piano and began to perform some popular pop songs that were from America that had traveled over to Great Britain. After every song, I drank a swig of water from the bottle that someone had kindly set beside the piano bench for me. As I was about to go back to my seat after performing the last song, Greyson followed an employee up to the stage.

"He says he wants to perform a song with you," the employee said to me, pointing back at Greyson. I stared at him with wide eyes and nodded, gesturing to Greyson to come up to the microphone with me.

"Can we sing "Someone Like You" by Adele?" Greyson whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he told me how we were going to divide the song, and then we started. I sat down at the piano and played the piano part.

I was to go first. "_I heard that you're settled down…_"After I finished my part, Greyson started up and surprised me by his voice, and I just then noticed who he was.

At the end of the song, the whole place was in a cheering uproar. Apparently some other people also got who he really was, and even the people who didn't thought it was pretty good. I had noticed some video cameras out.

I didn't say a word to Greyson until we walked outside. "So, when were you going to tell me you were Greyson Chance?" I asked him as we walked down the chilly sidewalk. Greyson smiled and looked at his feet; I couldn't tell if his cheeks were red from the cold or if he was blushing.

"I was just about to, but then Hope called you up to perform…" Greyson replied, still looking at his feet.

For a moment I was mad at him for not saying anything before, and then I got mad at myself for not even noticing he was the Greyson Chance, the one who I was most inspired by. "I just wish you would've said something about it before," I sighed.

"I can't believe you didn't guess," Greyson laughed. "I mean, c'mon, most fans could take a quick glance at me and automatically say 'OH MY GAWD, IT'S GREYSON CHANCE!', while you didn't even think that for a second. This may be mean of me to say, but it's pretty sad."

I pushed him over with my shoulder playfully and smiled. "I might not be able to talk to you the same way again, though," I said, still smiling. "I mean, c'mon, my best friend is a famous singer. I would be too nervous to talk to you."

"Hey, just pretend I'm still just your friend, and don't think of me as a famous singer," Greyson smiled. "That's how my friends back in Edmond thought of me as when I came back to visit."

"Okay," I said, but it was still kind of hard. After a moment, I thought of something. "Why'd you lie to me when we first met?" I asked. He looked at me funny. "You said that you were homeschooled."

"I am," he said. "Well, sorta, but y'know what I mean. I do school while I'm on tour and whatever. This week I get a break from that and got to spend it here, and I get to meet new people, and perform on Saturday night, then leave Sunday morning. It's pretty cool here, different from America. This has to be one of my favorite places, even though I've only been here for a few days."

"Yeah, I love it here too," I sighed. "It's a unique place. No other place like it in the world."

"It's the same with New York City," Greyson said. "There are so many different people there. The place is such an inspiring place."

"I guess," I shrugged. "I've never been there before, but I've heard from Alicia Keys that it's the concrete jungle where dreams are made of." I smiled. I just had to make that reference.

For a little while, we walked around, shopped, and talked. Was it ironic that now that I knew Greyson was the Greyson, his other fans here noticed as well? Fangirls came up to him, and no one really even noticed me there, too busy mooning over Greyson. They all kept trying to ask for his autograph and they tried to talk to him as long as they could. Greyson smiled and laughed along.

By the time it was 5:00, I knew that we should probably start leaving, for there was so much I still wanted to show Greyson and there wasn't much time left before they started all started closing. We took the subway and a bus, and we got there in about a half an hour. I took many pictures, and Greyson looked amazed. I smiled.

Our next place to go was the London Bridge. We could walk across it, which I did sometimes just for the fun of it. Greyson seemed to be enjoying himself as well – well, I was taking pictures of him as we walked across it, and he kept smiling and laughing. "London's a great place!" he said, smiling, as we were walking off the bridge. I smiled back.

It was about 6:30 when we got off the bridge. I was thinking of what we could do to pass the time, for we had to wait until 8:00 before we could do what I thought was the best part of the whole time. "I'm hungry," I complained.

Greyson laughed. "You just ate a little while ago," he said.

"We had hot chocolate," I pointed out, smiling. "That doesn't fill up your stomach."

"I'm pretty hungry myself," Greyson agreed. "What's a good place that has pretty cheap prices around here?" 

"Hm," I thought about it for a moment, and then I thought of a great idea. "You like Italian food?" Greyson nodded. "Okay, there's this great Italian restaurant that's pretty cheap and it's right over there." I pointed in the direction back towards the bridge. "The first time I went there was before I got paid in Euros because I was just volunteering at Starbucks for a good reputation at school. Hope was the first one to take me there, and it was pretty much my first paycheck."

"If you say they have good food, then I'll take your word on it," Greyson said, smiling. "Let's go check it out." We walked a little down the sidewalk to the restaurant I was talking about and we went in and got a booth.

I spaced off, probably looking to Greyson as if I were sick or something. "You okay?" he asked me, and I nodded, turning my head back towards him.

"Seems, well, so weird…" I said. "I mean, my life is going by so fast ever since yesterday. I finally get a friend my age, and then I find out that he's someone famous, and my inspiration… Wow. Just wow. I don't know how to explain now."

Greyson laughed. "It's kind of like when I became famous," he said. "One day I'm just a normal kid, then the next I'm a huge hit, going on TV and becoming more famous on YouTube. Soon, I release my first single, and then I'm coming up with more songs, going on tour, and eventually just before I'm fourteen I come out with my first album. This year is going by so much faster and this is nothing than I had ever dreamed of happening."

"You're living the dream," I sighed, smiling. "By the way, this is your second time coming to London, right?" 

Greyson nodded. "But the first time I didn't get to explore around like I have today," he replied, smiling. "This was like a vacation time rather than for business like last time. By the way, I'm surprised that I haven't seen any of my fans ever since we got off the bridge." When we were walking on the side, there were some fans that were in cars that shouted out to Greyson as they drove past, noticing he was there. I smiled and chuckled a little when I thought about that.

"Don't worry, they'll come soon," I laughed. For a second we both sat there in an awkward silence.

"I think you should get more into music," Greyson said out of the blue. I looked at his smiling face. "You're a great musician, and you have a great voice. I think you could get far."

I shrugged. "I never really thought about that," I replied. "I've just been more into photography than anything else."

"But you've gotten paid to play piano and sing," Greyson pointed out. For a second we both paused. "Well, if you wanna be a photographer, then that's what you wanna be. I was just saying you have talents in music as well." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

A waiter came up to our table to take our order and put some breadsticks on the table. We decided that we would split a whole pizza, and we both ordered Coca-Colas. "If this was a fast-food restaurant like McDonald's or Burger King, I would so challenge you to a burping contest," I laughed, and he laughed along.

"You sure don't act like a girl much, do you?" Greyson asked.

I shook my head. "I try to act like a guy as much as possible, and so do some people in my school, for it is an all-girl school, and we want to have a little bit of a guy sense in the school, more of a public sense. It doesn't mean that we want to have the girls attracted to us or anything, it's just a club some tomboy girls started in school for those who were sick of how there were no guys to hang out with in school, y'know what I mean?"

Greyson nodded. "I see where you're getting at," he said. "Ya'll miss guys in school, so you think it'd be better to give more of a guy feel to the school."

"Exactly," I replied, and just then our pizza came. "How much do you think you're gonna eat?"

"I dunno," Greyson said, smiling, looking at the pizza with an uneasy expression. "That's a pretty big pizza."

I laughed and took a slice. A few minutes later, I had already chowed down half the pizza myself, while Greyson was only on his second piece. "You eat too quickly and don't savor the food!" Greyson complained, a little bit of pizza still in his mouth.

I wiped the grease from my fingers and mouth with a napkin. "That's because I don't talk while eating and get it done quicker so I can get to be doing other things in life," I replied, smiling. I checked the time really quickly; it was almost 7:10. "We should get out of here ASAP," I said. I smiled and for the next part I faked a British accent. "I am terribly sorry for my improper English. I meant to say that we should depart this restaurant as soon as possible so we may continue on with the next part of the tour before the two of us must depart, Sir Greyson."

Greyson laughed hard. "That was excellent, Miss Serenity," he said, faking a British accent himself, a smile stretching from each side of his face. "Very well done. But you are right. We shall leave at once." I put the amount of money that the bill had stated, gave a tip to the waiter, and Greyson and I stood up. He held out his arm, and I took it, and he escorted me out of the restaurant. Some people looked at us with funny expressions.

When we walked out of the restaurant, we couldn't help but burst out laughing. I almost fell to my knees on the sidewalk in the middle of the hubbub, but we really didn't care if we did or not; we were too busy laughing to notice anything else. We didn't even know why it was so funny, but it just was.

As we came down from the laughing fit, people stared at us funny, and we stared back. "That-that was good," I said, wiping a tear from my eye from laughing so hard. We couldn't keep ourselves from giggling.

"You did better than me," Greyson said. For a moment, we got off our laughing fits.

"We should probably start going," I said, and he nodded. We decided to walk/run, for we knew we didn't have to spend money on a bus that we wouldn't have to use when we could get some exercise for once.

We got to the huge Ferris Wheel at about 7:30. "We are the luckiest people in the world today," I gasped when I saw the line. Usually, when it was at the sign that said 'At this point your wait should be about thirty minutes', the wait would usually be about two hours; the line was about the point where it really would be about thirty minutes till we got on. I explained this to Greyson, and he gaped his mouth open.

"We really are the luckiest people in the world," Greyson said. "The London Eye is probably one of London's most famous things, so how could we get so lucky as to get to the line now?"

I shrugged, but quickly we joined the line. As time grew shorter and we got closer and closer, more and more people joined the line. I was wondering if it was because Greyson was getting on or if it was just luck we got there before the rush, but the line was about at the two hour mark when we were getting on the next car.

The next car pulled up, and suddenly the line moved forward into the car. My heart pounded in my chest, for we were the first ones to get in, and that meant we would have a good place in the car, a good view. Barely anyone else got in as well; most of the line was groups of people getting private cars for their groups. Suddenly, the doors close, and Greyson and I are in for a time of our lives.

(Yup, I know, total cliffhanger. It was a long chapter, so I decided to cut it there. Hope you like it Oh, by the way, I've never been to London before, I just made this whole story up by research and my imagination.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As the car went up, Greyson's eyes grew wider and wider. I smiled when I saw the expression on his face, and anyone could tell that this was the first time seeing this view. I remembered my first time going up on the London Eye, as just a little girl, holding Mommy's hand, as I had been afraid that if I let go I would fall. I had hated it so much then, but now this is one of my favorite places to go when I've got the free time and the money.

Slowly, we rose higher and higher in the air. It really was quite a sight. "This is only your first time coming here, but I come here at least once a month," I laughed a little. Greyson didn't peel his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Last time I came here, I didn't get to go on the London Eye," Greyson said. "The fans, the line, the amount of time I could spend here, I don't know what it was, but it was something that said that I couldn't go. I saw it, and I really wanted to check it out, but I never got the chance. This is really an experience of a lifetime."

Just then, a young girl came up from the other side of the car and tugged on Greyson's jacket. He looked down at her. "You're Greyson Chance, right?" she asked. She had a heavy British accent from such a little girl.

Greyson smiled and kneeled down so that they were eye level and smiled. "Yes I am, and who might you be?"

"I'm Anna," she replied, smiling back. "I'm a big fan of yours! I can't wait to see you perform tomorrow!" Her gaze traveled over to me for a second, and a look of jealousy clouded over her gaze. "Is this your girlfriend?" she sounded almost hostile.

Greyson blushed a bright red. "Wha – no, no, we're just friends! I only just met her yesterday!"

Anna smiled. "Whatever you say, Greyson, but it's written all over your face that you obviously like her." Greyson blushed even redder, and Anna smiled even more. "Oooh, Greyson's got a crush!" She turned to me. "I'm so jealous of you, and I'm sure every other fan of Greyson is! You're being crushed on by him! I'd take him!" Anna walked away back to what I guessed was her father, leaving both Greyson and I blushing scarlet red and not being able to say anything to each other while looking at the scene in front of us, although each other was obviously on our minds.

"Truly, you're the first friend I've ever had here in London that's my age," I said, looking down. I wasn't afraid of heights, so I didn't get scared to see that we were about the heights of most of the rooftops in the city, right over the river below us. I could tell that Greyson had looked over at me. "I did say that I was a part of the group of tomboys in school, but I'm not actually friends with any of them. We acknowledge each other when we pass each other in the hallway or in class, but other than that, I'm not really friends with them. I don't have the chance to tell anyone what's on my mind or my life story to anyone, or anything like that."

"What about Hope and all the people at Starbucks?" Greyson asked me.

"Hope was the first person that I've ever told about my arm," I said. "We've been friends for that long. When I started going to school, everyone stared at it, and even some people bullied me for it. Ever since then I had been going to school with long sleeves, but today I didn't because I wanted to show you."

"You shouldn't be ashamed that you're missing an arm," Greyson insisted. "And you shouldn't be bullied for it, either. I wish that people could just accept people for the way they are, not for their appearances."

I looked over at Greyson and smiled. "You're such a nice person," I said. "You always talk about standing up to bullies. You agree that bulling should be stopped. I'm jealous, you wanna stop bullying and everything, yet you're all famous and everyone loves you."

"Haha, not everyone," Greyson said. "I have haters, just so y'know."

"I get that," I replied. "But you're strong enough to deal with it. There are people like me that are too scared of bullies, that can't handle it, that are being tortured every day. I'm jealous that you have enough people that love you that can help you through your tough times. Me, I only have Hope and the people at Starbucks."

"You've got me, too," Greyson reminded me.

"You won't be here for me when I'll need it, though," I sighed, looking down at my feet. "You've got a career that makes you have to travel around a lot and you'll always be busy, so I won't be able to talk to you very much."

Greyson was quiet for a moment. "Give me your phone," he said. I stared at him questioningly for a moment, and then handed him my phone from my pocket. He pushed some buttons around, and then handed it back to me. "There. If you're in need of comfort, or you just wanna talk, just text me." He smiled. I couldn't help but give him a hug, and for a second he seemed startled, and then he hugged me back tightly. I almost needed to cry.

I don't know how long we stood there like that. It seemed like forever, but I felt like I could stay there for even longer than forever. Soon, I was feeling a little self-conscious, thinking people were looking at us weird, maybe that fan girl or two that gave jealous glares. I pulled away and sighed, looking down at the water that flowed peacefully far beneath us, blushing.

I was too embarrassed to say anything else to Greyson for a while. When we were pulling up towards the top, I looked over at him. "You better not be scared of heights," I said, smiling.

"I don't think I am…" he said nervously. "But I really haven't been so high up before in my life…"

I laughed. "Just don't look down, then. Just look out, at the beautiful scene in front of you, other than the river that's beneath you."

"I'm just thinking of what would happen if this car would happen to break off, or if the bottom won't be able to hold out or anything bad like that," Greyson admitted.

I laughed again. "You're looking at the negative. Look at the positive." I lifted his chin with my hand and showed him the view that was ahead of us; all of the tops of the buildings, the London Bridge in the distance, and the beautiful sunset that stretched far out, blanketing the city in the colors of fire, but there was no fear in that, only beauty. Greyson widened his eyes and smiled a wide smile. I pulled back my hand and his head stayed in place. I had to smile just at his face.

I don't know how long we just stood there like that, but soon we were going down again. Eventually, it was time to get off. There were a couple of police-looking people waiting outside the car. "What were you thinking, going off on your own?" One of the people questioned Greyson. All the surrounding people looked over, and I felt self-conscious just for standing next to Greyson. "And who is this girl?"

"This is my friend," Greyson said, and then bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry. But I had promised I would spend the day with her, and I don't break promises."

"You could've been hurt!" the other one yelled at Greyson.

"But he wasn't, and that's all that really matters, right?" I butted in. The three of them just stared at me, then they ushered Greyson away. He waved a bye to me and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. In a few moments, a few girls walked up to me. They all were blondes and wore tons of make-up.

"Hey, is it true that was Greyson Chance?" one of them asked me. I nodded, and the group squealed in excitement.

"We love him to DEATH!" another one of them said.

"Are you one of his friends?" a third pestered, and all of them leaned closer to hear.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, shrugging. Once again, the girls squealed.

"You are _sooo_ lucky!" a fourth one said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"But why would he hang out with someone like you?" the second asked, her nose twitched up snottily. "I mean, you're just some normal girl. Don't you think he would hang out with more popular girls, like us?" The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Hey, wait a minute, I know you!" a fifth one exclaimed. "You go to the same school as me! You're the one with the arm, right?"

"Well, last I checked everyone's got an arm…" I shrugged.

"No, I mean you have the mechanical arm, right?" she said. The other girls twitched their noses up snottily as I nodded.

"EW!" they all said at the same time.

"Get lost, kid," the first one said, pushing me into a puddle of slush. "We don't need your oil-smelling arm all over my Greyson. He probably thinks you're some loser or some special-needs kid and took pity on you by hanging out with you. You're nothing but a cripple. No one wants you. That's why your family deserted you." She kicked some slush all over my legs and the girls walked away, laughing.

For a second I just sat there, staring down miserably. Maybe they were right, and Greyson actually didn't wanna hang out with me. I wonder if Greyson had seen me being bullied and just left me there – no, he isn't that cruel. He would've done something, even if he didn't know me. But maybe he couldn't do anything because his guards wouldn't let him. I just sat there, not knowing what to do, for who knows how long, before I heard footsteps approaching from behind me.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a young male's voice behind me, and I looked behind me to see that it was a boy, probably about my age, with long brown hair – well, long for a guy – with a few blonde streaks in it. He seemed to really care about his hair. "You can't just sit in the middle of a puddle and cry."

"Sorry," I sniffled and put my face back into my knees. Out the corner of my eye I saw that he had extended his hand out for me to take to help myself up, but I just stood there.

"Those girls don't know what they were talking about," I heard the boy's voice right next to my ear. I could imagine him bent down, his face right next to my ear. "They just don't have a life outside of making other people with a lower status them feel so miserable."

"How would you know them?" I asked.

"Four of them are going out with my brothers," the boy replied. "The fifth one is trying to go out with me, but I keep rejecting her. I don't deserve her." I smirked. "But they really hate your guts for some reason. You're the first target on their most-wanted list. And I think hanging out with that one kid is making them hate you even more."

"Well, that's something for me to look forward to when I go back to school," I rolled my eyes.

He pulled back and stood up, then extended his hand for me to take again. This time I took it, and he helped me up. "You should get heading home," he said. The streetlights were on by now, and it had started snowing again. "You're gonna catch a cold."

I nodded, sniffling. "Thanks," I replied, and we walked in opposite directions. I took a bus back home, not caring that I was still dripping wet and sneezing. By the time I got home, it was about ten at night, and I still had to do homework, take a shower, clean my clothes, all that fun stuff. After I had taken a shower and put on warm pajamas, I realized I had never gotten that boy's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't looking forward to the day. I didn't want to go to school that morning – I didn't even know why we had school on Saturdays – when I knew that probably everyone would know what had happened yesterday. Practically my whole school idolized Greyson Chance, and of course they would know that he would be in London, so they'd probably try to stalk him. They would know that he had spent most of his evening yesterday with me, and I knew I'd have to give out an explanation that no one would believe. I would have so many haters, I already knew that.

Once I got to school, everyone stared at me as if I were famous. I just walked along, just waiting for someone to say something about it. It had to be another group of prissy bitches.

"Hanging out with Greyson yesterday?" the head of the group asked. "You know that's against the rules, right?"

"Who made rules to Greyson?" I asked. They scoffed, and I rolled my eyes, taking it as if they didn't know how to come back at that. "He hangs out with whoever he wants to."

"But why would he hang out with someone like _you_?" another one asked. I sighed. It was gonna be the same as last night. "Don't you think he'd hang out with someone… prettier?"

"Oh, so I'm not pretty just cuz I don't wear make-up?" I shot back. They all nodded, as if it was stupid just to ask. "Whatever happened to true beauty? Look, I don't have time to deal with you. I gotta get to class."

I pushed through their little group. I heard some whisper "snob" and "teacher's pet". I only kept walking to class. Throughout the rest of the day, I've had little encounters like this, and the best came after school, when they could physically bully me without getting in trouble with the school. A group of snobby girls that think they're the best, just wanting nothing but the sweet revenge for doing something so small.

First it just started with shoving me around the circle like a ragdoll, taunting me for not fighting back. I didn't really even care. If I fought back, it would just provoke them even more. Next it came to kicking me in the shins, making me fall to the ground. _Do they really care for him that much? _I was thinking as they started kicking me across the ice and snow. Whenever I tried to get up, they kicked my arms, making me fall back down on the cold hard ground. _If they honestly cared, they'd stop the bullying. If it had been another girl other than me that Greyson had hung out with, and I found out about it, I'd be jealous, yes, but I'd want to befriend them instead of get on their bad side._

"This is just pathetic," I thought it was just my thoughts, but suddenly I noticed that the kicking at my sides had stopped. The presence of the mass of girls left, a whole bunch of muttering fading in the distance. "You okay?" a familiar voice asked me. I wanted to look up, or at least reply, but, honestly, I just wanted to go to sleep. "Look, you can't just lie there on the ground all day. You'll get a cold."

The same lending hand from last night pulled me up. I winced in pain at the bruises that had scarred my body, and I felt numb with pain.

"What's up with you getting attracted to by bullies?" the boy asked.

"Ow, I don't know," I whispered. "It's not my fault I happened to be hanging out with the guy they all know and love. But if they really loved him, they wouldn't be so snobby and everything. Real Enchancers aren't haters."

"Look, I'm gonna get you home, 'kay?" he asked me. I glared at him for a second, but then I allowed him to. "Give me directions."

I told him how to get to my house from the school, and he slung my arm around his shoulders and half carried my half-dead body to the bus. He slung me down onto a seat and panted from exhaustion. "You're heavier than you look y'know!" he breathed jokingly. I glared at him for a second, grinning, but didn't say anything more.

After the bus stopped at the stop closest to my apartment, we got off and walked up to my house. I attempted to walk up the stairs, but my bruised legs made it hard to even stand anymore. The boy rolled his eyes and practically threw my arm off from around his shoulders. I collapsed, and I thought he was just gonna leave me there when suddenly he threw me up over his shoulder and carried me inside. "Hey! Put me down!" I was almost screaming, embarrassed that I needed help to get up the stairs into my own apartment. _Damn those bullies,_ I thought. _Just wait, I'll get them back for this._

The boy put me down on my bed – which I didn't know how he just randomly opened a door and it was my room – and sat down on the edge of the bed. We were silent for a couple of seconds. "What's your name?" I asked him. "When a random guy practically carries me back to my house, don't you think it would be a good idea to know his name?" I smiled a little.

He looked back at me, smiling a little bit, his brown eyes locking with my blue eyes. He reminded me of Greyson for just a moment, and I was lost within his eyes. "Kevin," he replied. It was only then that I noticed he didn't actually have an English accent, same with me.

"Are you from America?" I asked. "You don't have an English accent."

He nodded. "I moved this school year. What about you? You don't have an accent either."

"I've lived here my whole life," I replied, shrugging. "I guess English wasn't something that rubbed off on me." For a second neither one of us spoke. "So, why do you keep helping me out?"

He shrugged. "I stand up against bullies. If you were anyone else being bullied, I would've helped them out as well."

"How'd you just happen to being crossing through an all-girls academy when I was being bullied, then?" I asked. At this he didn't reply, only stood up and pressed the back of his cold hand against my forehead. "Why would you think I'd have a fever from getting beat up?" I asked.

"You never know," he said. "Do you have an ice pack?"

"I've got some frozen veggies in the freezer," I replied. "Do I really have a fever?"

He nodded, and then turned around and walked out of the room. He returned a few seconds later with a bag of frozen peas and tossed it over to me. I pressed it against my head. "You walk around my house as if you already know where everything is," I laughed a little.

"I can guess, y'know," Kevin replied, smiling, sitting back down on the edge of my bed. Another moment of an awkward silence.

"I feel like I'm burdening you by making you stay to take care of me," I said. "I can take care of myself, y'know, I've been doing it for… Oh, let's see, it's probably been about ten years."

Kevin just stared at me with wide eyes. "What about your parents?" he asked, and I winced as if he touched a sore spot. Well, to me it was, and it pierced my heart.

"I don't remember my parents," I replied. "They abandoned me to fend for myself. They had no pity to the fact that I didn't have an arm, they just left me on the side of the street, where no one could see me and take pity on me, so that they didn't save me. I was told they thought I was cursed or something. It's not my fault that I've been missing an arm." I was in tears right now. "It wasn't my fault that I was born this way. Why did people think I was useless? Why did people think I was worthless? What did I ever do to make people feel this way?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Slush splashed against people's ankles, who yelled at the kid who was splashing the slush. He apologized, being one of those who always apologized for everything. But even so, he was in a rush. He couldn't miss this.

The boy, running around a corner, didn't notice someone else was coming. He slid on the slush and almost fell, but the other boy that happened to be walking in the opposite direction of the running boy caught his arm before he fell into the slush. "Thanks, man," the running boy said.

"No problem," the boy replied. He studied the other boy's face for a second, and then added, "Hey, you're that Greyson Chance kid, right?" The running boy nodded, fixing his beanie hat. "I have a friend that wanted to apologize to you for not going to your performance thing last night."

Greyson smiled. "Can you tell me what her name was?" he asked.

"Serenity," the boy replied, and Greyson stiffened. Of course Greyson knew who this boy was talking about. He grabbed the boy's arms and looked right into his eyes, urgency in his voice. "Do you know where she is right now? I need to do something for her!"

The boy widened his eyes at why he was so urgent to see her. "She's at school," he replied.

"Where's her school?" Greyson asked. He kind of reminded the boy of a little kid begging for candy. The boy walked off down the sidewalk in the direction he had come from and gestured to Greyson for him to follow. He followed next to the boy, who, he only just noticed, happened to be significantly taller than him. Greyson only then wondered how he knew Serenity, for she had said that she didn't have any friends her age.

It was boring most of the morning that day of school, as usual. I got shot by glares and threats from time to time, but I was starting just to ignore them. Why were all the girls in this school so prissy over one guy? I didn't know people fan girl over Greyson _that_ much, so much that they'd go this low. The worst part was that the staff didn't even care.

During third hour, I walked outside of the classroom to use the bathroom, but soon I didn't even notice I was just wandering around the school. I stopped at a window on the third floor and stared out into the empty courtyard covered in snow and slush and saw where I had been bullied just yesterday. I almost wanted to just stand there and cry, but I was too strong to be able to cry. I held my tears in.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind – a hand covering my eyes from view and another one covering my mouth from trying to scream for help. I was pulled against whoever had taken me, and only pure terror ran through me. Even if they hadn't covered my mouth I wouldn't be able to scream. A deep voice rang in my ears. "I'm gonna let go of your mouth, and if you scream, you'll be in even more trouble than you are now, you understand me?" A muffled "yes" came out and he let go of my mouth. I took a deep breath. I still couldn't see, and suddenly I was thrown over the person's shoulder. I knew it was hopeless to kick and scream or anything, so I just hung limp, the hand replaced by a blindfold.

I didn't know where I was going, but suddenly I felt the chill air of outside. I wondered where I was outside by now, what entrance we had gone out of, or if we were just in the courtyard. I was set down to stand and the blindfold was taken off from my eyes. I was outside, yes, but I was standing in front of the two people I least expected.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, almost falling back. "What was that for, Greyson, Kevin?" They were smiling mischievous smiles and gave each other a fist-bump.

"We had this all staged," Greyson explained. "I had to get you out of the school, and Kevin thought that the best way to do that was to fake a kidnap. Don't worry, everyone in the office already know the deal, so they won't be worried when they see it on the video cameras."

"But… But…" I was out of words to say. I kept stuttering. "What was it that you needed to get me out of school for?"

Kevin and Greyson exchanged a quick glance. Obviously they both knew what was up. "Serenity, I want you to come back with me to America," Greyson replied. I widened my eyes. "I want you to see what we have overseas, what it's like over there. I want to show you what the normal fans are like, the ones that don't bully just because I made friends with a fan. Sure, some of them hate, while others learn to accept it. Please say you'll come. I've already gotten approval with anyone I have needed to talk to, and they say it's okay. Pretty please?"

I looked at Greyson's pleading face. He really wanted me to go with him. I moved my stare over to Kevin. He stared right into my eyes. "I think you should go," he urged. "You need it. You need to know what kind of family the fans can make for you." I stared for a moment longer, and then smiled and nodded. He understood that I was gonna be ditching him for a better life, but he seemed as if he were okay with it, but was he really?

"Kevin's coming, too," I replied, grabbing Kevin's hand and pulling him next to me. He stared down at me with a look of surprise. "I can't just leave him here when he doesn't have anyone to hang out with. He has to come with us."

Greyson stared at me for a second with a look of surprise on his face. "I don't exactly trust you two alone together in America…" Kevin added with a smile, and I hit his arm jokingly.

"All right, he can come too," Greyson replied, smiling. "Guess I owe you one for showing me where to find Serenity."

"All right then," Kevin said, smiling. "But it kind of seems like on your side you're losing."

"In a way I am, but in another way I'm not," Greyson replied, smiling. Then a look of urgency crossed his face. "We really gotta go, then. I'm pretty sure we're almost late for the plane."

"I know a shortcut to the airport from here," I said, and led them to the airport on a quick route. I'm pretty sure I left them in the slush; they were pretty good runners, but I was just simply better, easy as that.

By the time we got to the airport, we were out of breath. It was just about time to get on the plane. There were only a few minutes left to get in line and get on the plane. The security guards were furious at Greyson for being so late, and they had his things with them, all ready to get out of England and to be happily back in warm Los Angeles without all the snow.

In just a few minutes, I was sitting in between Greyson and Kevin on the plane, just about to take off. I had never been on a plane before, so I was nervous. "Are you guys gonna be okay without any of your stuff?" Greyson asked. Kevin and I nodded, and with that we took off the ground. Kevin and Greyson, being experienced in air travel, let me squeeze onto their hands as long as I needed to. I was happy for that.

By the time we had been in the air for a few minutes, I finally let go of their hands. "Thanks," I sighed. I turned to Kevin. "I just noticed something; what about your parents? Did you already get clearance from them to come?"

Kevin glanced at his feet for a second. "I had been planning to run away from my parents sometime, anyway, and this was my chance, so I couldn't miss it."

I widened my eyes. "Why would you want to run away?" I asked incredulously. Was Kevin abused and I didn't even know it? Did he somewhat know how I felt to be abandoned?

"My family… they just put a lot of pressure on me," Kevin replied. "I feel like when I explain it that it sounds like a stupid reason to be running away, but when you live it you understand. They just expect so much of me, but not only that my little brother has mental problems and they put so much pressure on me to make sure that the family have a smart kid in their family and not let them think of my brother as the smartest of us all."

Greyson, who had been listening as well, Kevin, and I were all silent for a few moments that seemed like forever. No one dared to break the silence. We didn't know what to do or say.

"Well, be glad you even had parents," I muttered, and I noticed a look of pain in the two boys' eyes. They both knew my position now, and there was no way to hide that. I looked away, trying to hide my own pain. I was a girl that tried to be strong, like guys are. I was also raised to try to hide my feelings, for whenever I had cried I had gotten yelled at by the adults, for they didn't understand my position. But, whatever. I was just a strong girl, I guess. No biggy.


	7. Chapter 7

(Quick author's note: Sorry, guys, for not updating much so lately. I've been so caught up with school and other stories that I'm writing that I almost completely forgot about this story and the people waiting for the next chapter. Sorry! I'll try to get more chapters out soon! But I should be back :D)

**Chapter 7:**

We did make it to Los Angeles safely, despite my fears that the plane was gonna crash or something bad was gonna happen. Let me tell you, right when we got off the plane it was already different; just the air about this place made it different, and it wasn't just the difference of smog. When got into a car and traveled through the city from LAX, I noticed that the buildings looked much newer, while in London everything was more old-fashioned.

"So, what do you think of LA so far?" Of course Greyson had to ask. I bit my lip, going in my head to try to think of what I thought.

"It's… different," I finally replied, still looking out the window at all the buildings and people. I mean, even the _people_ seemed different. I must've seen at least three celebrities that I recognized that were doing a good job of staying hidden from the people, and I was surprised that these people dared to go out into the public. Whenever we would stop at a stoplight or a stop sign, the voices of the people came through the open front window. It was weird to hear all the yelling over the noise of the cars and that there was probably only one or two British accents to be heard. "Yep… different."

"You'll get used to it," Kevin assured, sitting on the opposite side of the back seat from me.

"Where'd you live when you lived in America?" I asked. "It seems like you would have lived here. It seems like _everyone _lives here."

"New York City," Kevin replied. "Much more populated than it is here, so I'm used to the 'big city' stuff."

"That's on the other side of the country, right?" I asked, turning to Kevin, who looked at me as soon as I turned my head. The two guys next to me nodded. "Sorry, I'm not very good at American geography and cities and all that stuff."

Kevin turned his head back out the window. "I would be surprised if you did," he muttered to himself.

Finally, the car turned into a hotel parking lot, and the driver of our car turned around. "Alright, Greyson and friends," he said, "this is the hotel you'll be staying at. I'd prefer that you guys stayed here for the rest of the day, but if you'd like to go somewhere, just give me a call."

"Thanks," Greyson said, and ushered me out of the car. I stopped for a moment outside the door to wait for Greyson and Kevin to get out, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, and then Greyson led the way into the hotel. "Alright, I hate to leave you to a room to yourself, but since you're a girl they're making you have a different suite," Greyson told me as we walked into the hotel. Damn, it sure was nice. That's all I had to say to describe it.

I shrugged, taking in all of the scenery. "I should be fine," I replied, not really listening.

"I'd personally be more worried if we all shared a suite," said Kevin, and when I looked up at him I saw a laugh playing in his eyes and a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. "Who knows what you guys might do when I'm sleeping."

I hit his arm, disbelief in my eyes but a smile on my face. "I can't believe you just said that!" I exclaimed, blushing. Greyson was laughing. When everyone was calm again, I added under my breath, "I'm pretty sure you'd wake up if something was going on." The three of us broke out into laughing. People walking around looked at us weird, as I saw in between laughs.

After an awkward check-in, we got upstairs and to our suites. I hadn't really paid attention when they had said "suite", but, _holy crap!_ And having a suite to _myself_ was even better! I dive-bombed onto the large bed first, not really caring that I should be respectful or even getting all of my luggage. "This bed is so comfy!" I announced loudly, my voice muffled by the pillow my face was in. I was sprawled on the bed for a little bit longer until my face got numb, and then I picked myself up and grabbed the suitcase I had.

"So, how's the suite?" Greyson asked, walking in the open door. Kevin followed after him, both admiring the room.

"Dude, it's _amazing_," I replied, still taking it all in. "I mean, _come on,_ it's got a freaking _balcony_!" I ran across the room to the door that led to the balcony. "And it's got a perfect view for when the sun sets! This is great!"

Greyson smiled, walking up behind me and standing next to me. Kevin walked over and stood on the other side of me, propping his elbows against the rail. I let the warm wind blow my hair and against my skin, and it felt great compared to what I was used to back in London. Los Angeles was great; it was like a dream home. I now – apparently – had a good job here for a good pay and it was something I actually wanted to do, and I wouldn't have to worry about money being short. Life was good now, and I had Greyson and Kevin – my two best friends who were pretty much my family now – to be with me through this all. It had to be a good life.

But I knew it wasn't gonna be long before I missed London.

(Another author's note: sorry this was short; I couldn't think of much to put in this chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Well, at least you got a chapter, huh? :P)


	8. News

Hey guys.

News. I'm pretty much moved to Quizazz right now. I'm updating mostly there. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and all, but I hope that you'll still read my stories.

Here's my Quizazz: /serena4achance

Thanks for reading ^^ I might still update here every so often, but you can still look at my Quizazz for my more recent stories. ^^

-Rena


End file.
